lookoutarchivefandomcom-20200214-history
Zidane
Zidane is a main character of BrightDarkneSS. About Zidane is an android. Half man,half machine. He was created by a scientist known as Professor Gray. Zidane was created by combining the very escence of light and darkness. Zidane is very powerful and considers himself to be one of the strongest beings in existance. His A.I. was "Eta" which was Courage. Appearance Zidane has silver hair and silver eyes. He normally wears a black and white jacket. He has a red mark below his left eye and black markings on his body in numerous places which are symbols connecting him to the Egyptian God, Osiris. Biography Early life When Zidane was created, Prof. Gray was bent on testing his creation to see how powerful he was. Zidane was able to survive hours of intense 1,000x gravity meditation as a child. It was obvious that Zidane would be a very powerful being as he aged. Not only did Zidane show he was able to take on intense gravity but he was very skilled in fighting as well. Gray was able to build robots to train Zidane. All were destroyed within minutes of their creation. When Zidane was about 8 years old, he realized that Gray was training him to be a weapon of mass destruction. His only purpose was to harm the people of, not only Earth but the Universe. Zidane then decided to escape from Gray, so in the middle of the night, he ran away. He found himself resting near a fountain shrine of some sort in the middle of a forest. Zidane was so exhausted from running all night and was nearly asleep. A figure appeared to him from the shrine. The figure was a man with black hair and a black robe. He protected Zidane when Gray found him. The man hid Zidane in a nearby cave, probably saving his life. The man never appeared to Zidane again after that. Present Times Zidane lived by himself for a few years out in the wild. Fending for himself, training night and day. One day, his luck would change. He found a huge tower that rose high into the sky. Zidane began to climb it. When he emerged at the top, he realized that this place was full of powerful warriors. The Lookout. Zidane then became a member of The Lookout Crew and continued to train and become stronger. True Power Zidane was alone for a few years. Had to fend for himself. He wasn't as powerful as he is now at that time. Also, he was scared. He was afraid Gray would find him and destroy him. The only reason he had escaped was because of that man in the robe. But now,Zidane was all alone. He sat wide awake one night. He gazed up at the stars and noticed one that flew across the night sky. He made a wish,as any person would, on that star. His wish, was to be stronger. His prayers were answered. 9 figures appeared to him. The told him that they were here to assist him. There was a man in an orange gi,a short man with spikey hair, a man with green skin,a very short bald man, a man with three eyes, a teenager with purple hair,a kid with a purple gi,another guy in an orange gi, and another very short person who looked like a mime. These warriors gave Zidane 6 stones,each with a different symbol on them. The leader,who was in an orange gi with black hair that was oddly styled, told Zidane that these orbs would make him stronger. And with that, those warriors dissappeared. Future Sightings Zidane wanted to find out just who had saved him that night in the forest. He made his way to the very same shrine. Dedicated to a hero that would never be known. Zidane wiped away years of dust with his fingers. The small ingraving at the base of the shrine read the same thing. "In honor of the legendary..." the rest was illegible. Zidane looked into the water. He imagined he would see his reflection, but this was not the case. When Zidane gazed upon these magical waters, he saw himself at first. But after that,he saw other people. Flashing from face to face. Eventually was SS,SM,SJ,Manticore,SS ®,Nobody,Mirage,Kaizoku, and one warrior who he didn't recognize. Then, that final face emerged from the waters and pulled Zidane in. Zidane opened his eyes and saw destruction. Ash and dust everywhere. There were fires that burned buildings. People running and screaming. There was one person that was floating alongside Zidane. "Do you see what will happen..." the person said to Zidane. "What is all of this?" Zidane asked,completely confused. "This is what will happen...Number 113...if you do not access the spirit...Realize Gin's soul...Send it into 114...You have to continue the cycle correctly...don't fall before your time comes...Good luck" Zidane was teleported back to where he was originally standing. Looking into the shrine. The final part of the inscription could now be read. "In honor of the legendary Silver King,Gin" Timeskip During the 4 year timeskip of the main RP timeline,Zidane used that time to train his hardest. He entered the HTC on January 1,1044 and exited on January 1,1047. He trained for 3 years straight in the HTC. His power increased incredibly. Before present day,however, his events were not done. He went into space in a gravity-chamber. While he was training, he saw a small cryogenic slumber chamber resting on a small moon. Zidane visited this chamber and saw a lifeform resting inside it. He could not open the chamber or identify who was in it. He placed the ancient "Legendary Silver King" book, which told about every Silver King, near the chamber for the lifeform to find and visit Zidane later. Techniques *Zen Star *Ki *Flight *Tri Beam *Destructo Disk *Death Beam *Spirit Bomb *Soul Ending Blazer (Zen Star variation,finisher) *Shadouai Level 1 *Shadouai Level 2 *Akuma Taiken Transformations Shadouai 1 Shadouai 2 Akuma Taiken Osiris' Rage Gin's Edge Gin-O Transformations Gallery Gin8.png|Shadouai 1 Gin3.png|Shadouai 2 Gin9.jpg|Close-up of 2 Gin19.jpg| 2 Gin11.jpg|Akuma Taiken Gin14.jpg|In his third form,Zidane wears a black and white mask Gin15.jpg Gin17.jpg Gin18.jpg Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Androids Category:Lookout Crew Category:SS Incarnation Category:Lookout I/II